Path of Evil Revelations (Path of Enlightenment)
The Path of Evil Revelations, known to its followers simply as the Path of Revelations, is a Path of Enlightenment that borders on infernalism. The followers of the Path believe that vampires are pale expressions of the ultimate Evil and that the nature of a vampire is to serve those who are even more magnificent in their Evil – namely the lords of Hell. They willingly submit to these creatures in order to spread their Evil, and this credo of submission gives them the strength to combat the influence of their Beast. Adherents called themselves Edimmu. Others know them as Corruptors or Infernalists, or Slaves (pejoratively). Overview Although many believe that the Path of Evil Revelations was founded by a group of Brujah infernalists in the 17th century, or even as part of a medieval death cult, the truth is that vampires, like humans, have dedicated themselves to infernal powers from time immemorial. The lure of power without responsibility to any sort of conscience is a tempting one for many vampires or humans. However, the actual codification of this Path and its philosophies did not occur until 1666 CE when Lady Intisar developed the path at the Black Monastery. The idea of a philosophy devoted to the service of Evil needed the possibility of structured philosophies to exist in the first place. To follow the Path of Evil Revelations, a vampire must believe in the vampire's role as a servant of greater Evil, as well as in the place of demons and infernal entities as greater harbingers of the corruption that vampires spread. All Corrupters claim one or more of infernal "patrons", spreading the specific brand of vitriol espoused by their demonic lords and honoring them with depraved rites and devotions. The vampires claim to be given great powers and a place in the infernal hierarchy, in exchange for absolute servitude and the sacrifice of their own souls (and the souls of their victims). With such enticements, the Corrupter spreads his own brand of Evil among his associates, seeking to turn other vampires to his cause eventually so that they may take their rightful (and subordinate) places in the hierarchy of Hell. Even so, current Corrupters are far from unified, and a group in service to a particular demon is just as likely to work against a different band of Corrupters as to join forces. The Camarilla and the Sabbat do not tolerate this path, the Sabbat has its Inquisition to root out infernalists, while the Camarilla is concerned about their humanity and does not tolerate the depraved rituals of the Corruptors. Ethics * Always remember that you are meant to serve greater powers of Evil * Convince or bribe other vampires to serve Evil * Fight against those who deny their evil nature * Never reveal your true motives * It is acceptable to engage in intrigues with the servants of other demons, but your loyalty to your lord – and to his other retainers – must be absolute * Use the Beast as a tool to spread Evil Hierarchy of Sins Gallery Path of Evil Revelations - VTES.jpg|''Path of Evil Revelations'' VTES card. Art by Steve Prescott References * * * *VTM: Giovanni Chronicles II: Blood & Fire, p. 66-67 Category:Paths